Field
A refrigerator, and more particularly a drawer equipped in a refrigerator is disclosed herein.
Background
Generally, a refrigerator may be an appliance for storing articles in a storage compartment at a lower temperature than normal temperature by supplying cold air generated through a refrigeration cycle. The storage compartment, which may be defined in such a refrigerator, may be include a freezing compartment maintained at a temperature equal to or lower than 0° C., and a refrigerating compartment maintained at a higher temperature than the freezing compartment.
There are refrigerators of various types. For example, a top-freezer type refrigerator includes a freezing compartment arranged at a top side, and a bottom-freezer type refrigerator includes a freezing compartment arranged at a bottom side. Further, a side-by-side type refrigerator may include freezing and refrigerating compartments laterally arranged, and a French-door refrigerator may include a freezing compartment of a drawer type door at a lower portion thereof.
A French-door refrigerator in which a plurality of drawers is installed inside of a single drawer type door in order to allow a user to store various articles in the drawers in accordance with the kinds of the articles has recently been developed. However, this refrigerator may have a problem in that the user cannot view an uppermost one of the drawers while standing when opening the drawer type door and may assume that the uppermost drawer does not exist.